Einherjar
Einherjar (エインフェリア, Einferia) are recruitable characters in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. They are offered a place in Odin's army by a valkyrie after death. Valhalla does not always accept an Einherjar selected by a valkyrie, therefore destined to remain with the valkyrie as they have nowhere to go. It is possible to be chosen as Einherjar, reborn and chosen again, as Arngrim was. Also, a valkyrie may not always have a choice in selection. Lenneth was ordered to recruit Gandar and Silmeria may have been ordered to recruit Khanon, regardless of their unworthiness to become Einherjar. Odin would also order certain individuals to be made Einherjar, possibly before the individual had died. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Einherjar are recruited through Spiritual Concentration, with the availability depends on the game mode. Some Einherjar have significant influence on the plot while others are not seen outside of their recruitment scenes. Einherjar may make the difference between victory or defeat during Ragnarok. # Cannot be transferred to Asgard # Not available in the Easy mode # Only available in the Hard mode # May be available at Chapter 3 or 4 instead # May be available at Chapter 6 instead # Only available after completing Tower of Lezard Valeth in Chapter 4 # Recruited after being defeated in a boss fight ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Since there are some chapters wherein you are left with only 2 main characters, Einherjar are an important element of creating a party, mainly for more damage output, and also to fill the Heat Gauge faster with more attacks. There are a total of 40 Einherjar to be recruited however it is not possible to obtain all Einherjar, only 20 are avaliable for recruitment in a single playthrough. To "recruit" Einherjar, the player must materialize Einherjar relics scattered throughout dungeons and some pathways across Midgard. There are 20 relics scattered in the game, some dungeons containing either one or two relics. Dylan and Arngrim are recruited as Einherjar during the story, but are considered main characters. Light Warriors *Sylphide *Richelle *Jessica *Tyrith *Celes *Fraudir *Circe *Rasheeka *Lwyn *Crescent Heavy Warriors *Dylan *Arngrim *Kraad *Roland *Dyn *Aaron *Zunde *Adonis *Falx *Guilm *Ehlen *Gerald Archers *Ehrde *Sha-Kon *Chrystie *Lylia *Millidia *Phyress *Arcana *Sophalla *Atrasia *Lydia Sorcerors *Mithra *Alm *Woltar *Khanon *Psoron *Farant *Seluvia *Xehnon *Masato *Aegis ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' There are no recruitable Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume because Wylfred is human, however Einherjar and their recruitment by Lenneth are still present within the game. Thyodor is recruited prior to the game's events while Ancel and Nicolas are recruited during the story. Valmur, Auguste and Reinhilde, or Phiona's recruitment also occur during the story but are dependent on the ending route. Every playable character can potentially become Einherjar if chosen as a sacrifice to the Destiny Plume, but this is optional. Warriors *Thyodor *Ancel *Nicolas Trivia ''Valkyrie Profile'' * The Einherjar were originally SRPG units,and their design makes sense in this context.http://shmuplations.com/valkyrieprofile/ References Category:Einherjar